Il faut acheter du thé
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Qui n'a jamais fait une rencontre inattendue au supermarché? En tout cas, certainement pas Sherlock.


**Hello ! Bon, voici une fic qui promet d'être un vrai bordel ! Haha :D**

**Disclamer : Non, franchement, vous le savez ! **

**Note de l'auteur : Au moment ou j'écris ces lignes, je ne sait pas comment va finir ma fic... ni même comment elle va commencer ! **

**Enjoy it ! **

**°0OoO0°**

«NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Je t'assure Sherlock, on n'a plus de thé, et je doit aller travailler, donc je ne pourrait pas en racheter aujourd'hui, il va donc falloir que tu ailles l'acheter toi-mê...

-NOOOOOOOON !

-J'y vais ! Salut ! »

Et le médecin prit sa veste pour partir travailler. Le détective, lui, reste sur son canapé, à peser le 'pour' et le 'contre' aller acheter du thé. Il finit par tomber sur cette conclusion : demander à Mrs Hudson.

« Mrs Hudsoooooon ?

-...

-Mrs Hudson ?

-... »

La vieille femme n'était pas présente, en effet, elle était sortit pour rendre visite à une amie. En désespoir de cause, Sherlock pris la dure décision d'appeler son frère, ce dernier pourrait déclencher une troisième mondiale, alors il pouvait bien acheter du thé.

« Mycroft ? Achète moi du thé s'il te plaît.

-Non

-Pourquoi ? J'ai dit s'il te plaît !

-Parce que là j'aide la reine à choisir sa robe.

-Elle n'a pas de couturier ou des types qui s'en charge ?

-Si, mais elle veut l'avis d'un homme de goût...

-Ou d'un gay...

-MONSIEUR SHERLOCK HOLMES, je vous interdit de proliférer des propos homophobes.

-Bon, premièrement Mycroft, je suis gay aussi, alors qu'est-ce tu me chie une pendule ? Deuxièmement, heu... bah ya pas de deuxièmement.

-C'est cela oui... Bon, je te laisse ! Sa majesté hésite entre le bleu et le jaune. »

Décidément, il faut croire que notre détective devra réellement aller acheter son thé lui-même... D'ailleurs, il s'est habillé, enfin habillé..il à juste un jean et un tee-short (ça fait un choc de le voir habillé comme ça d'ailleurs), et sort, alors qu'au même moment, dans un appartement non loin de là...

**°0OoO0° **

«NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Hélas si Monsieur, nous somme à court de thé, et je crains que vous ne deviez aller en acheter par vous-même...

-Sebastien...Tu connais les snipers ? JE VEUX MON THE !

-Mr. Moriarty, sauf votre respect, je n'est pas le temps, je dois ''nettoyer'' le lieu de votre dernière visite, ce n'est pas que les murs rouges ne sont pas esthétiques... mais disons que ça marque mal pour les prochains clients. »

Mauvais jour pour les génies et leur envie de thé... Le criminel dû donc se résigné et, ne prenant pas la peine d'enfilé un de ces si coûteux costume, s'en alla acheté son thé.

**°0OoO0°**

« Thé citron, thé vert, thé noir, thé fruits rouges, thé fraises, thé framboises, thé menthe, thé orange, thé jasmin... AU SECOOOOOOUUUUUUUURS ! »

Il faut le comprendre, on peut connaître tout les deux-cent-quarante types de tabac (deux-cent-quarante-trois!), et être perdu dans un rayon de thé... Tiens tien tiens... A première vu, ce n'est pas le seul :

« Thé noir, vert, blanc, jaune... Thé à la rose, à la cannelle, à la bergamote, au caramel... Nan mais sérieux, je veux juste du thé ! A L'AIIIIIIIIDE !

-On est dans le même bateau gars !

-Sherlock ?

-Moriarty ?

-On a l'air con là en fait ?

-Heu... Ouais carrément, je pensais pas que vouloir boire un thé était si compliquer de nos jour !

-Tu m'étonne, je met moins de temps à cambrioler une banque et à tuer une famille qu'à choisir mon thé...

-Je serais toi, je ne gueulerai pas ça ici, tu aurait vu la tête de la bonne femme quand elle t'a entendu, c'était épic !

-Au pire, on les emmerde, je veux juste boire un thé moi !

-La même... Tu crois qu'il y a des psychopathes du thé, où leur but est de créer le plus de thé différent afin de semer la zizanie dans les maisons ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas... Remarque, c'est un truc à tenter, pour mon prochain meurtre, je mettrai toutes les sortes de thé que je trouve sous le nez d'un type, et je lui dirait de choisir ! Il panique et meurt d'une crise cardiaque ! Mouhaha, je suis génial !

-Puis l'arme de crime, tu la fais disparaître : du bois un thé, le crime parfait !

-Yep', par contre, ça nous aide pas des masses !

-Bah... je crois qu'on va partir sur un Earl Grey aromatisé Bergamote !

-Je crois aussi, je pari que ce n'est ni repris, ni échangé ?

-A bah non, ce serait trop beau ! Heu... des gâteaux pour accompagner tout ça ?

-Volontiers Sherlock, direction rayon biscuits !

-Nous y voilà et... MERDE ! Chocolat, vanille, amande, noisette, nature, sablé, moelleux, mousseux, fondant, croustillants... C'est du HARCELEMENT PSYCHOLOGIQUE !

-C'est les même type qui font le thé, c'est pas possible ! Et sérieusement, des biscuit 'mousseux' ?

-A première vu... la droque doit être en libre service par ici.

-Ou bien, ils ont bu trop de thé différents, et ça leur est monté à la tête.

-Bon... On laisse tomber les biscuit ?

-Évidemment ! Si tu veux, j'ai une très bonne recette de gigot, mais ça ne sert à rien, on ne va pas se manger un gigot avec le thé !

-J'admets... Mais en même temps, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner... Un resto, ça te tente ?

-Okay ! Heu.. Italien, chinois, japonais, vietnamiens, français, danois … ?

-J'en ai marre de choisir Jim, je veux un truc simple, net et précis ! Je hais la société de consommation de nos jour !

-Bon, je te propose chez moi alors ! Des pâtes, ya pas plus basiques !

-Okay, come on ! Hey, le thé, on se fait pas chier à le payer !

-Je comptais pas le payer de toute façon, et s'ils ont un truc à dire, je claque des doigt et hop ! Un jolie point rouge sur leur front … »

Et c'est donc avec leur thé sous le bras qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Moriarty.

« Bon, alors c'est partit pour des pâtes ! Sherlock, tu veux quoi ? Coquillettes, spaghetti, macaroni, tagliatelles ou bien...

-Stop, on laisse tomber les pâtes... sérieux, on peut avoir qu'une seule forme de pâtes, un seul style de thé etc... Les gens normaux sont chiant à vouloir cassé leur routine en variant leur alimentation !

-On est d'accord ! Surtout que des pâtes, restent des pâtes ! Bon, un film alors ?

-Okay ! On se regarde quoi ? Un film d'Action, d'aventure, comique, tragique...

-HAAAAA, bon, un jeu de cartes, ya rien à choisir !

-Okay, ça c'est cool, heu par contre, on fait une bataille, une belote, un rami vache...

-Sherlock, je veux un truc ou on n'a rien besoins de choisir... J'en ai maaaaaaarre !

-Attends, je sais... »

Et de sa démarche féline, Sherlock s'approcha tout doucement de Jim, passa une main derrière la nuque de ce dernier, et vint poser ses lèvres sur les sienne. De sa main libre, il lui caresse le dos, et qu'est-ce que le dos de Moriarty est chaud. En parlant de Moriarty, il n'est pas déçu de la tournure de la soirée, et en même temps qu'il touche du bout des doigts la peau très sensible du détective, il brise leur baiser pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille de l'homme à qui il est collé :

« Si j'avais eu à choisir...

-Tu n'a pas à choisir, tu es à moi

-Alors ainsi soit-il ! »

Ils tombèrent sur le canapé, toujours enlacés... la nuit se poursuivit ainsi, entre murmures rauques, gémissement et promesses : dorénavant, ils iraient toujours chercher eux-même leur thé !

**°0OoO0°**

**Meuh c'est meuhgnon ! Je trouvais ça drôle de les emmener faire les courses ! XD**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Perso, je trouve vraiment qu'il y a trop de thé différents ! arf... sérieusement ! **

**Bon, une petite review et on discute de tout ça autour d'un... thé ? :D**


End file.
